Goodbye
by Master Gaga
Summary: Kurt makes big plans with Blaine, who stands him up. Luckily for Kurt, someone unexpected cheers him up. And it wasn't Mercedes. One-Shot.


_Clap your hands for me, beautiful readers! I'm writing this after nearly dying of asthma (yeah, first attack this year), and writing this feels like me celebrating I'm still alive. _

_But anyways, let me clarify something; this is a one-shot. There will not be a second part or a sort of companion thingy._

_I would like to dedicate this to JasonDragon64, who was totally onboard as soon as I talked about it (this one-shot) with him. It's good to know there are still people out there who care about others._

_Now, on with the show._

* * *

"_Goodbye" _

I look in the mirror one last time before leaving. My hair looks perfect-I spent twenty minutes combing it-my lips look really shiny, thanks to some lip gloss Mercedes got me a couple of days ago, and the coat I have on completely covers my body, successfully covering up what I'm wearing under it.

_I guess you're ready to go, Kurt._

Today, or tonight, more exactly, Blaine and I will have sex. You see, we both agreed that we wanted to lose our virginities to each other, so I made us a reservation at a really prestigious hotel on the outskirts of town.

Blaine will meet me there a couple of hours later, due to having to drive his brother to the airport. When he gets there, I'll give him the surprise of his life.

"Are you ready to go, bro?" Finn asks from the door, and I nod. I turn to look at him. Finn will be driving me to the hotel, since Dad took my car today. His car wasn't working, and since I don't mind sharing, I let him take my car.

"Yes. Give me a minute, I'll meet you at the car." I tell him, and he nods. Finn leaves, and I pull my phone from my pocket. I call Blaine, but he doesn't answer. I text him as I make my way out of my room.

_**I'm on my way to the hotel, babe. You ok?**_

I reach Finn, who's already outside. I get in the car, and tell him where to take me. For a moment, he looks surprised.

"You know the place, right?" I ask, afraid that I'll have to ask somebody else to drive me. Mercedes isn't available today-_but think about it, when is she available for you?-_and I'm pretty sure Tina doesn't have a car.

"Oh, I know where it is. I'm just surprised that that's where you're going to spend the weekend. I thought it would be some sort of…motel." Finn says, and I grin.

"Finnegan, have you been listening to my phone conversations?" I ask him, and Finn's blush gives him away.

"Oh, Finn. If you wanted to know something you could've asked." I tell him, and he frowns.

"What do you mean?" Finn asks, and my phone beeps a tune that lets me know Blaine just texted me. I quickly open the text.

**I'm fine. My brother's being stupid. He just made me buy him lunch, which means I'm gonna be here a while. I'm gonna make it, though, so don't worry.**

I look back at Finn.

"Well, what I meant was that if you were curious about anything I was discussing with Blaine, you could've asked me about it. I'll gladly answer any of your questions, as long as they aren't too personal." I say, and Finn giggles.

"Don't worry. I just listened to you guys talk because I was bored. But thanks. I know you actually mean what you just said." Finn says, and I nod.

We don't talk anymore on the way to the hotel, and when Finn parks in front of it, I get out quickly, very excited to get inside.

I say goodbye to Finn, and turn around to look at the building before me. The hotel is enormous, twenty floors of bedrooms and spa facilities galore.

I go into the hotel, and make my way to the reception.

A young woman around my age with long, blonde hair greets me at the counter, so I deduce she must be the receptionist.

"Good afternoon. My name is Kurt. I have a reservation." I tell her, and she nods.

"Give me a moment, please. I'll look you up." She says, and waves at the computer before her. I nod, and direct my attention to my phone.

I don't have a new message from Blaine, so I decide to call him. He doesn't answer, which worries me. Is he still at the airport?

"Are you Kurt Anderson?" The receptionist asks me, and I look up from my phone.

"Excuse me?" I say, having been too distracted to hear what she said.

"I have a reservation under Kurt Anderson. Is that you?" She asks me, and I nod. _Kurt Anderson? Really, Kurt? You're not even married and you're _already_ giving up your last name?_

"Yes, that's me." I say, and she nods. She hands me a card.

"Your room is on the twentieth floor. Please, make yourself at home, Mister Anderson." The woman says, and I thank her.

I go to the elevator, and since I can't find number twenty on the buttons, I press a button that reads 'penthouse'.

When the elevator doors open, I don't know what to expect. I exit the elevator to find myself in an empty hall that only leads to one room. _Is that our room, or do I need to ask for help to someone from the staff?_

To my surprise, the card I was given by the receptionist opens the door, and leads me into a beautiful room.

There's a king sized bed, a vanity, a TV and a bathroom. There's also a balcony, from which a beautiful view can be admired.

I stay on the balcony for a while, waiting for Blaine to call me. When he doesn't, I call him. As it happened earlier, my call gets sent to voicemail.

"Um, honey, I'm at our room at the hotel. It's beautiful. Call me." I say, and hang up. I go into the room, and sit at the vanity. There, I pull off my coat.

Under it, I'm wearing nothing but a pair of black panties, fishnet stockings and boots. Blaine's into kinky stuff, and I think he'll love the outfit.

I look at my reflection, and grin. I look like a hooker. _No, you look like what Lady Gaga would call an expensive hooker._

My phone begins playing P!nk's "_Glitter in The Air", _and I instantly answer it.

"Hello, beautiful." I say, and wait for Blaine to giggle like he always does when I call him beautiful. But he doesn't.

"Kurt…I have bad news." Blaine says, and worry sweeps over me instantly.

"Are you ok, love?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just…I can't make it." Blaine says, and it takes a while for the words to sink in.

_I can't make it._

"You can't make what?" I ask, hoping he's not saying what I think he's saying.

"Kurt, sweetheart, I can't make it to the hotel. I have stuff to do." Blaine says, and I feel tears come to my eyes.

"What do you mean you have stuff to do? The only thing you need to do tonight is me. You need to come here, and make love to me." I say, and before I can do anything to stop it, I'm sobbing.

"I…Kurt, I can't do it. I can't…"I hear no more, because I let the phone fall from my hand.

_How could he do this to me?_

The thought makes me cry even harder, and when I'm done, it feels like I've been crying for ages. I pick up my phone from the floor, and discover I got a text.

**I'm really, really sorry Kurt. I'm just really confused. There's a lot going on, and…I think we should wait. I feel like you pressured me into doing this, and now…I'm the villain.**

I gasp when I'm done reading the text. How could he? How could he be such an ass? _He_ had been the one who pressured _me _into doing this! He'd been dropping hints ever since Valentine's Day, saying things like, "You and I should really get a room," and "Oh, I want to take you so bad."

How could he just…turn things around? It was twisted; evil, even. It felt like he'd just been leading me on through the day until he could no longer lead me on.

I look at my reflection again, and scoff. I don't look like an expensive hooker; I look like a cheap one. My make up is messed up from all the crying and the clothes make me look like I'm just waiting to be fucked.

_Get out of here, Kurt. It'll do you no good to wait around for someone who won't show up._

I nod at the thought, and pick up my coat from the floor. I throw it on, and get up. Quickly, I make my way out of the room, and go to the elevator. _Thank God I didn't bring anything with me._

Once the elevator arrives, I get in, and press the 'lobby' button. I wait, and once I'm at the lobby, I run out of the hotel, much to the shock of the people coming in.

Then, when I'm outside, it hits me.

_I don't have a plan._

On a whim, I pull my phone from my pocket and call Finn. He doesn't answer, and I remember he was going to spend the afternoon at Rachel's place. _Scheiße._

Then, on another whim, I call someone I've never called before. When they pick up, I'm surprised, because I never expected them to do so.

"Yo, princess. What's up?" Noah Puckerman asks, and I chuckle.

"Listen, Noah, I have to ask you for a big favor." I say, and Noah laughs.

"That figures. First time you call me, you call me for a favor." Noah jokes, and I laugh.

"I'm serious, Noah. I…I got stood up, and I'm kind of in the need of a ride. Plus, it's getting dark and I can't walk home from where I am." I say.

"Take a chill pill, Kurt. I wouldn't make you walk home. You call, I come. Now, where are you?" Noah asks, and for a moment, I'm surprised by his niceness. Has Noah been nice to me before?

_Don't answer that, brain._

I tell him the name of the hotel, and he tells me he'll be here in a couple of minutes. I hang up, and begin to wonder if I did the right thing.

Then, much to my surprise, Noah shows up on a motorcycle.

"Well, you coming, princess?" Noah teases, and I groan.

"You cannot expect me to get with you on that thing. Do you know how many people die in motorcycle accidents? Do you even own a helmet?" I ask Noah, who shakes his head.

"I own helmets, but I was kind of in a hurry. You sounded…broken, Kurt. I came as fast as I could." Noah's words stun me, and without even thinking about it, I get behind him in the motorcycle, wrap my arms around his wait, and whisper in his ear.

"Thank you, Noah. Just…thank you." I say, and to my surprise, Noah answers.

"No need to thank me, Kurt. I'm sure you'd done the same thing for me." The whole ride home his words haunt me.

Would I have done the same thing for Noah? I think about this hard, and come to the conclusion that no, I wouldn't have.

Our only direct interaction so far had been when he threw me in the dumpsters, and even though he apologized about it, it has been stuck in my head. After all, being thrown in a dumpster messes you up.

When Noah parks in front of my house, I stay how I am; arms wrapped around Noah's waist, head lying on his shoulder.

"Kurt, you can let go now." Noah says softly, and I shake my head.

"I can't. I got my heart broken today, Noah. And I mean really, _really_ broken." I say.

"Then let's get off the bike so I can hug you properly." Noah says, and for a moment, I wonder if he's playing a joke on me. I decide to take the risk and find out.

Surprisingly, when we both get off the bike, the first thing Noah does is pull me into his arms. He hugs me tightly, his body pressing against mine.

"It's ok, Kurt. It's ok." Noah says, and I realize I'm crying.

"Oh, Noah. He just left me there. He didn't even show up." I say, and continue crying. Noah holds me through the entire thing, and when I'm done crying, I pull away from him.

I wipe my tears away, and look at Noah. He's wearing a leather jacket, a black Amy Winehouse shirt, and black skinny jeans. I wonder if I made him leave an event or something.

"Thanks a lot for everything, Noah. I'm sorry for crying on your shirt." I say, and Noah laughs. I notice his brown eyes dance when he does this, but don't point it out, afraid that it'll freak him out.

"That's ok. I'm sure Amy can deal with it." Noah says, and I smile.

"I had no idea you liked Amy Winehouse." I say, and Noah smiles.

"There are tons of things about me you don't know." Noah says, and I nod.

"Touché. Can I…can I ask you for something?" I say, and Noah nods.

"Come tomorrow. Please. I need you to keep me distracted. I don't think I can take the pain." I say, and Noah's eyes fill with sadness.

"Of course I'll come tomorrow. I'll bring ice cream, so we can pig out." Noah says, and I laugh.

"Ok. I guess we have a date."

"Wow. That sounds weird coming from a guy." Noah says, and I instantly cringe.

"Sorry." I say quickly, and Noah frowns.

"You have to stop apologizing, Kurt. And I said weird, not bad." Noah says, and I smile.

"I'm glad. I was worried weird was sort of…homophobic." I say, and Noah shakes his head.

"Thanks to you, I'm not like that anymore." Noah says, and I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and Noah grins.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, while we eat ice cream." Noah says, and I laugh.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Kurt." Noah says as I walk towards the house. Without turning back, I reply.

"You can call me princess, you know. I don't mind."

"_La lullaby_

_Distract me with your rhymes_

_La lullaby_

_Help me sleep tonight_

_Goodbye lullaby"_

_-Avril Lavinge, "Goodbye"_

* * *

_That's it, folks! :) That came out a lot lighter than I expected it to. I loved writing the ending. But you guys tell me what you think of it, in review format, of course. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I want to know!_

_Integrity, Love and Unity,_

_Master Gaga_


End file.
